The Start of a Whole New Life
by CrimsonTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Co. encounter three siblings through twists, turns, and more than a few comic reliefs. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1  Awakining

**This is my first story. It will be the first of a series of stories that me and my coauthor (CrevanTheFox) will be writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, or any copyrighted reference that may have been made without me realizing it. Crevan, Crystal, and Crimson are the only characters i own along with their family.**

* * *

><p>On a quiet fall evening, three humans, walked out of a nice restaurant.<p>

"Thanks for dinner, sis," said the blond haired twins (one male and one female).

"Don't thank me, you two won 1st place on your science project. That surprise explosion was great. All those idiot people ran for cover from a fake destructive blast. I have taught you both well. Well more you than anything, bro. Now let's head home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ho ho, I don't' think so."

"Who's there?"  
>"You three will make great experiments. When I'm done with you three, I'll be your Master."<p>

A giant robot grabbed the siblings and flew off with new man following.

"Then the world will be MINE! [Insert Evil Laughter]"

'_Where am I? Why does my body fill so numb?'_

A red hedgehog open its indigo purple eyes and saw that she was in a capsule filled with green liquid. A breathing mask was around her nose and mouth and wires were connected all over her body. She looked to her left to see a pure white hedgehog in the same condition as she was. The hedgehog saw a plaque above the other female and it read 'Project Crystal'. The female than looked to her right to see a male golden brown fox, who was also in the same condition, and a plaque that said 'Project Crevan'.

'_Who are they and where are my brother and sister?'_

As the red hedgehog began to search through her memories, a beeping noise started. The door in front of her open and in walked an overweight, egg shaped man with a weird mustache and an evil smile.

"Ah Project Crimson, you are the first to awaken. Do not worry my dear, everything will be explained once your siblings wake up. But first, if you can understand me I want you to blink."

'_Crimson, but that's not my name.'_ Crimson blinked her eyes so the man would not begin a long winded lecture. _'And he looks like the type.'_

"Good, now once they awaken, I will begin your training and then you will do missions for me. Ah but you must be wondering who I am. Well, I am the evil genius Dr. Eggman but you and your siblings will call me Master."

'_I would sooner die then submit to this…what is a good word for him. Ninnyhammer (A fool or a silly person.)….no…hmm a moron…no a pansy…maybe…I cannot seem to get it. I'll just have to think about it for now. It'll come to me.' _Crimson looked at Eggman to see that he was talking to her and she had no clue as to what he was talking about. _'I should pay attention but for some reason I don't want to. But what he said about them being my siblings, than why did he do this to us? I have to get us out of here. I will not let him use my family.'_

"CRIMSON! Pay attention to me when I am talking." Eggman looked at Crimson to see her looking at him with mock interest and a need to question him. "I understand that you have questions but you will have to wait to ask. Now like I was saying, I turned you and your siblings into the three strongest anthros in existence. Your sister is now named Crystal. She will have the power over water, earth, light, and she can take energy from nature and use it as healing power. Your brother now named Crevan has the power over fire, wind, lighting, flying, invisibility, intangibility, illusions, and can show events from the past. Now as for you, my dear, you are the most important. You have chaos powers, speed, strength, darkness, teleportation with darkness, chaos flames, telepath, you are immortal, faster healing ability, you can show anyone's worst nightmare, and illusions like Crevan. Although it took me a year since I grabbed all of you. Crevan and Crystal only took three months each and you Crimson took five months. No one even notice you three missing since I packed up all your stuff and made it look liked you moved. Don't worry your stuff is in a storage unit that I paid for about two years. You're welcome by the way."

'_That explains some things. But why us?'_

As Eggman finished his explanation, he saw that Crystal and Crevan were awake and had heard the whole thing. "Well, now that all of you are awake, let's check your health status." Eggman walked to a computer and typed some buttons and three 3-D figures of the siblings popped up and were scanned. After five minutes, a green light appeared over each name and the capsules began to drain as the breathing masks were pulled off. Once the last of the green liquid was drained, the capsules open and the siblings stepped out. Giant mechanical arms shot down and placed collars around each of their necks.

"Is this really necessary? And why did you pick us to be your experiments?" Crimson asked as she realized that her voice was a little different than she remembered. It had a deadly edge yet smooth tone to it.

"Well, I choose you three because you had no family, you were invisible so to speak to everyone, and I figured after what happen to you three along time ago, you would want revenge. Now those collars will make sure you three do not disobey or kill me or try to run away. You three will be my weapons to destroy my enemies or anyone who will get in my way of creating EGGMAN LAND!"

'_Is he serious about this? I think his mother dropped him on his head way too many times…Scratch that. She didn't drop him enough.'_ Crimson walked over to Crystal and Crevan to stand in front of them with her arms cross and an icy glare directed at Eggman.

Crevan pulled on his collar and then glared at Eggman. "I am not your f****** pet!" Crevan lunged to Eggman but Eggman just pushed a yellow button on his watch. Crevan was then on the floor, screaming in agony as 5,000,000 volts of electricity ran through his body for five seconds. Eggman then pushed the button again and a small smoke trail ascended off of Crevan.

"Good it works. Now behave Crevan or I can turn up the voltage. Now I will send some robots to escort you to your room that all of you will share. We will start training tomorrow." Eggman walked out and the door locked behind him.

Crystal ran to Crevan's side and bent down to help him sit up. "Brother, are you okay?"

Crevan sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, but that was tingly. You should try it. What a rush."

"Oh yeah it looked so fun. Do you know that was a stupid a** move you just did? This man is in control of us." Crimson smacked Crevan upside the back of his head. "Think next time okay? We have a **new**," Crimson's voice became ice cold, "life now and will do everything we are told. I do not want to lose you two because of a stupid act that you just pulled, understood?"

Crevan and Crystal looked down and nodded their heads. Crimson sighed out of stress and then bent down next to them before giving them a hug and whispered. "But we will get out, I promise. Just give me time to calculate a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>How will the siblings escape from Eggman? And where is Sonic to save the day? Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Employed to Fat Man

**Chapter 2: Eggman needs protecting. And of course the siblings get stuck with the job. Something of their personalities are revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Jeff Dunham references made.**

* * *

><p>It's been five months since the three siblings awoke to a living nightmare. Well, a living nightmare to Crevan and Crystal. Only to Crimson that it was just like before but now animal like and noisier. Eggman had them trained everyday for the first three months before he believed that they were ready. Now he has Crevan hacking into G.U.N.'s computers and getting information on whatever he had deemed important. Crystal was in charge of making sure everything was tidy since he realized that she did not like fighting. Crimson was the only one allowed to leave the base to do missions. She was already able to find three chaos emeralds and had to deal with Eggman's long winded complaining or plans that eventually failed or blew up in his face. Now Eggman was out to get an "easy picking" emerald as he had stated which left the siblings alone.<p>

"Crimson, I cannot take it anymore. He treats you like your dirt and uses you to do all the work. You built his robots and fixed whatever blueprints that was wrong." Crystal poured Crimson a cup of coffee and walked back to the counter. "He is using you and leaving us alone."

Crimson looked up from her book called 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Oh don't worry about me, Crystal. I find this all quiet amusing to me actually." Crimson took a sip from her cup before continuing reading. "Plus, I'm learning a few things which will come in handy one day, I'm sure of it."

_Just like her to think about us and not herself. If only Crystal knew that sis made a deal with Eggbutt. _Crevan looked at Crimson and smiled. "Crimson, weren't you reading a different book yesterday?"

"Hmm. What? Oh yeah." Crimson looked at Crevan to see him smiling. "Why do you ask?"

Crystal came back to the table with a tray full of food. She placed a ham sandwich with a small monster energy drink in front of Crevan, a giant bowl of strawberries and a turkey sandwich in front of Crimson, and a salad in front of her empty seat before sitting down herself.

"Just wondering. You just always have a different book each day. Don't you sleep? What were you reading yesterday anyway?"

"I read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' if you must really need to know. You two should read some books. It makes the day seem less…annoying." Crimson began to eat her food while still reading her book. "Oh by the way, did you two do what was needed to be done?" she whispered.

Both nodded their heads. Crevan held up a small jump drive and Crystal held up Eggman's watch so the cameras could not see.

"Good. Then everything is okay."

Later on, Crimson was in the robot assembly line. She was fixing a broken axle with Crevan's and Crystal's help. Crimson was on her back, under the machine with a flashlight in her mouth. Crevan leaned against the machine, spinning a wrench between his fingers while whistling. Crystal looked at the robots that were unfinished. Crimson pulled out the flashlight from her mouth and looked towards her feet. "Hand me a…"

"CRIMSON, CREVAN, CRYSTAL. GET TO THE COMMAND ROOM NOW."

Crevan dropped the wrench on his foot from the sudden yell. Crevan was jumping up and down on one foot while holding his now sore foot. "D*** it. That hurt."

Crimson rolled out from under the machine and sighed. "Let's go. I don't feel like listening to a lecture…again."

As the siblings rushed to the command room, Crimson saw the robots were in defense mode and were preparing for a battle. Crystal and Crevan enter the room before Crimson since she stopped to look at Eggman's transport pod and it was severely damaged. _I just freaking fixed that. I am now pissed at the doctor and whoever did that._ Crimson walked into the room to see Crystal and Crevan in the submission bow and Eggman tapping his finger on the desk. Crimson walked up to the front of her siblings and bent into the same bow as them.

"My apologize, Master. I saw the transport pod and was concern. Are you okay?" Crimson was sick of being polite to him but she had to make sure everything was smooth so Eggman didn't try anything,

"I'm fine but that annoying blue pest is on his way here with his silver pest friend. I want you three to wait at the front of the base and stall them while I try to finish transferring data to a new base of mine."

"Anything else, Master? Are we allowed to do anything to your 'guests'?" Crimson saw Crevan grin at the word 'anything'. _Humph, I need to watch my words._

"Yes, do anything to stall. You may even kill them. I don't care; just keep them away from me."

"Yes Master."

The siblings walked out of the command room and walked to their location. Crevan was still grinning and calculating numbers on his wrist portable laptop. Crystal was frowning at him and shaking her head in disappointment. Crimson pulled out her book and continued to read the last act.

"Alright, Crystal I want you to stay back. I know I've been training you in self defense but I don't want you getting in the way. No offense."

"None taken. Just don't kill them. They haven't done anything to us yet and I would like to not make any enemies with those that upset Eggman."

"Agree. We will not kill them but we will have some fun. Is that fine with you Crevan?"

"Yup. I just did some calculation and I have a feeling we only need to stall for about twenty minutes before the gift to Eggman opens automatically." Crevan laughed a little and started to walk backwards to look at his sisters. "Let's just say it's going to be big. And spread to all his bases and anything with data that he owns."

"Good. Then twenty minutes it is. Don't worry about our personal belongs I've already taken care of it and the money situation as well." Crimson snapped her fingers while still reading her book.

The siblings arrived at the entrance and could hear loud banging noises and talking.

"This is going to be fun, Sonic. I cannot wait to see Eggman's face when we defeat him again." One young over confident voice said.

"Yeah. I agree with you Silver so hurry up with the door." An energetic voice replied with a laugh afterwards.

Crevan looked at Crimson with a pleading look. "Can I have the cocky one, please?"

"Sure why not. Just don't kill him. He sounds to be about your age. And I'll get the wannabe hero."

"Thank you, sissy." Crevan hugged Crimson and then sat in front of the entrance while smiling a big smile. "This will be the first time seeing different people since waking up."

Crystal and Crimson looked at each other before smiling and shaking their heads at the same time. The banging at the entrance was getting louder as the 'guests' were about to let themselves in. The entrance was knocked down and fell in front of Crevan as smoke filled the hallway and two shadowy figures walked in.

"It's time to begin." Crimson smirked as she put her finished book in her pocket.

The smoke cleared and everyone in the hallway was now seeable. Sonic and Silver looked at the siblings…more like Crevan since he was sitting in front of them on the floor, smiling and wagging his tail.

"Hello, infidels." Crevan announced in a creepy voice.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Sonic and Silver? Will the Siblings ever escape? Why is Crevan quoting Jeff Dunham? Please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  FightFREEDOM!

**Sonic and Silver _finally _show up and what's the first thing they see? Crevan sitting on the floor quoting Jeff Dunham. This does not bode well for the two "heroes."**

**Dislcalimer: I do not own...yeah you've heard this all before.**

* * *

><p>"Is this all Eggman sent to stop us?" Silver asked as he looked at Sonic. "Some fox kid with a fascination for Jeff Dunham sayings. This will be too….." Silver couldn't finish his sentence since he was sent flying into the ceiling by Crevan, who had upper cut him a little too hard.<p>

"Ha-ha got you." Crevan smiled as he looked at Sonic. "Now it's your turn."

"CREVAN!" Crimson glared at Crevan as she tapped her right foot while sighing.

"What?" Crevan turned to Crimson with an innocent look like a child would have on to get out of trouble. "What did I do? You said I could have the cocky one and he sounded like the cocky one."

"Yes, I did say that but that is not the thing. The thing is you could have let him at least attempted to attack you. Gosh you just sent the poor boy into the air. You just had to overdo it again. Haven't I taught you any sense of self-control? I raised you better than that."

"Sorry sissy. I'll control myself next time." Crevan then looked up and scratched his head. "Well I guess I shouldn't have done that. Sorry I was just so excited to see new people." As Crevan finished his sentence, Silver landed in front of him and unconscious.

Sonic rushed to Silver and tried to wake him up. "Silver, wake up man. Come on." Sonic glared at Crevan as he stood up. "You'll pay for hurting my friend."

Crevan raised his hands in the air and smiled. "Sorry but I'm not your opponent. On the other hand…sissy can I fight him too?" Crevan turned to Crimson with pleading eyes. "Please."

"No, we had a deal. You got the cocky one and I got the wannabe hero." Crimson stepped forward while popping her fists.

"Okay I have to say you two are crazy." Sonic then pointed to Crystal. "You on the other hand I don't mind. You haven't done anything physical or verbally mean to me and Silver."

"Stay away from my sister or I will kill you before Crimson gets to." Crevan glared at Sonic and pulled out a giant sword. "I mean it too."

"Yeah I heard that treat many times…" Sonic was interrupted by Crimson when her fist meets his stomach and sent him flying back to the entrance.

Crimson made a black wall appear behind Sonic which caused him to hit it and then went flying past Crimson and Crevan and landed on Crystal. Crevan turned around to see Sonic on top of Crystal and they were both blushing.

"That's it. I'm going to kill you now." Crevan charged towards Sonic but Crimson grabbed his tail and held on to him as he ran in place swinging his sword. "Let me at him. Let me at him."

"Calm down, Crevan. That was my fault." Crimson sighed as Crevan had not heard a word she said. "Will you stop it? I'm not letting go of your tail, so you should just stop running at him. It's pointless and a waste of energy."

Sonic stood up and helped Crystal up and then proceeded to dust her off and to dust himself off. "Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you, Sonic. Are you okay?" Crystal smiled at Sonic which caused him to blush even more. He nodded his head as he smiled at her. "That's good."

A whirling noise could be heard as well as Crimson stating the word 'S**t' before Sonic turned to see a giant sword heading towards him. "HOLY MOTHER OF…" Sonic ducked and pulled Crystal with him just in time. The sword imbedded itself into the wall and missed both Sonic's and Crystal's heads. Sonic looked up at the sword and then at Crevan. "Are you crazy? That almost hit us, you idiot."

Crimson was now officially pissed off. She pulled Crevan closer to her before hitting him in the back of his head which caused him to slip out of Crimson's grasp and fall face first into the floor. "YOU DUMB***. YOU NEARLY KILLED CRYSATL. WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TOLD YOU TO STOP." Crimson's eyes became darker from her indigo purple to an electric violet. "WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU ARE GROUNDED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? GROUNDED? NO SHARP OBJECTS. NO COMPUTERS. NO ANYTHING. YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO ENTERTAIN YOUR SHORT ATTENTION SPAN. YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXPLORE OR EVEN LEAVE MY SIGHT FOR TWO WEEKS. NO TWO MONTHS OR UNTIL I DEEM YOU WORTHY OF FREEDOM. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Crimson stopped yelling and was breathing angrily at Crevan who was still on the floor. A dark aura had covered Crimson during her rant at Crevan that even Crystal and Sonic had to step back from.

"Ouch. Sorry Crissy. I got a little over excited again. You okay?" Crevan had heard everything Crimson yelled and was trying to not look behind him were she stood glaring at him with her evil eye color. _Don't turn around and I will not see her eyes. I can sense her energy and anger. Must avoid the 'bubble'. _

"I'm okay. Sonic pulled me down before it hit us. Thanks again Sonic." Crystal hugged Sonic and Sonic froze afraid of what would happen. "Don't worry about my siblings they will not hurt you since you saved me. Right Crevan, Crimson?"

"Uh yeah. Sure let's go with that." Crevan rubbed his head as he pulled his sword out of the wall. "No hard feelings, man…but she's my little sister. Anyway, how about we go back to the…" Crevan's watch began to beep and everyone is silent. "Times up sis. Can we quit now?"

"Yes we can. Crystal, will you throw me the watch." Crimson's voice was emotionless and cold. Crimson caught the watch that Crystal threw at her and pushed a button. The collars around their necks fell off and Crimson collected them and put them in her trench coats pocket. "Crevan, get everyone out. I'll be along soon. I have unfinished business to take care of." Crimson turned and walked into the base as the red alert of a bomb about to go off turned on.

"**THIRTY SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCTION. ALL PERSONAL ARE ASKED TO FIND THE NEAREST EXIT. REPEAT. THIRTY SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCTION.**"

Crimson disappeared into the darkness and left everyone at the entrance of the base. Crevan walked over to Silver and started to shake him awake but with no success.

"Come on Crevan. Let's get out of here." Crystal pulled Sonic over to Crevan and Silver. "Crimson will be okay, right?"

Crevan used his wind powers to grab everyone and shot them out of the base. "Yeah she'll be fine." Soon everyone was in the air and floating to the ground.

Silver woke up while still in mid-air. "What happened?" Silver looked around himself until he saw that he was in the air with everyone else and heading towards spikes. "What's going on? Why are we in the air and heading towards those spikes?"

Crystal slapped Crevan in the head and glared at him. "Crevan put us on the flower bed at the top of the hill or Crimson will be even angrier at you. Plus, your grounded remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I thought it would be fun to try and not land on the spikes." Crevan shifted the wind and landed on the flower bed with Crystal. Sonic and Silver landed hard on their backs. "So, I wonder what Crimson is up to in the base."

As mentioned, Crimson walked out of nowhere and smiled an evil smile. "I'm here. I just had a word with Eggman. Seeing as he decided that it would be nice to put collars on us, I put him on a one way trip to a landing area when the base goes boom." Crimson looked at her watch and she got an evil glint to her eyes. "In five, four, three, two, and…" Crimson didn't need to finish the last number.

"BOOM!" Eggman's base explodes and multiple explosions could be heard throughout the planet. All of a sudden, Eggman came shooting out of the base, screaming. He landed in a giant lake which caused a major splash.

"Ah he landed in that water." Crimson's smile faded until she heard screams of pain and agony.

"Uh sis. I think that's the lake full of piranhas." Crevan's words ran true when everyone saw Eggman on his transport pod with man eating fish on him.

"Oh that's right. Then he hit the target as calculated. Good." Crimson then turned to the others. "Well, we should go. We'll get something to eat before finding a place to stay for a while. Let's go." Crimson turned and began to walk away before stopping again. "Oh and you wannabe heroes better not cause me and my family anymore trouble then the good doctor already caused us. Let's go you two."

Crystal followed Crimson after waving goodbye to Sonic and Silver. Crevan patted the guys on the back and ran after his sisters. Silver looked at Sonic to see him sighing out of relief.

"That family is crazy. The only normal one is Crystal and she is hot." Sonic ducked when he saw a battle axe coming for his head. "HEY?"

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER F**KER!" Sonic and Silver heard Crevan yell. Then Crevan appeared and grabbed his axe. "I need this. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>So they finally escape, Silver has a concussion, and Sonic has an enemy. What will become of our three escapees? Please Review! Crevan no like the bubble.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The First Day of Freedom

**Sonic and Co. go with Mrs. Vanilla to greet some new neighbors. There they are greeted by a not-so-pleasant surprise.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again?**

* * *

><p>Three months later…<p>

It's been three months since Eggman's bases all exploded. Sonic and his friend were heading to Vanilla's house. They were asked to come along and welcome the new neighbors that moved into the old house outside the city. Of course everyone lived in the forest away from the city but this house was near the mountains and further than anyone else's homes.

"So why do have to do this?" Manic asked as he looked at the sky with his arms behind his head.

"Because Manic, Vanilla asked us. And it would be rude not to welcome our new neighbors. Especially the ones who bought the old house that is completely ruin and need extreme work to live in." responded Sonia.

All the guys moaned in discomfort as they walked up to Vanilla's house. Sonia knocked on the door as the guys looked at the ground. The door open and showed Cream at the door with her pet chao Cheese. "Hello everyone. Mom and I are ready. We made them pies. You'll like them."

"I'm sure they're very nice." Amy said. As they were talking, Vanilla came outside.

"Oh good, you're hear. Sonia, Amy, could ya'll help me with these pies?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Vanilla." In short order, the group headed towards the old house and towards the new neighbors.

Crevan was working on getting the wiring fixed in the living room when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." He shouted. He opened the door to find Vanilla and Cream standing there. "Oh, Mrs. Vanilla, Cream, what a surprise! Please come on in." Crevan had his best manners on. Crimson had said how important it was to hide what had happened to them.

"Thank you deary. I hope you don't mind but we brought some friends." Vanilla and Cream walked into the house, followed by Sonic and the others.

"Crimson! Crystal! Mrs. Vanilla's here with some friends of hers!"

"Alright we'll be right down!"

Sonic and Silver grew pale. They recognized those voices. Thankfully Crevan hadn't noticed them yet. Soon, Crimson and Crystal walked down the stairs.

"Ms. Crimson!" Cream jumped up and hugged Crimson who returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too Cream." Crimson let Cream down to the floor.

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends."

Crimson looked up to see the wannabe hero and his cocky little friend, as well as a group of others she didn't recognize. Crevan also turned to look at the group. He didn't seem to recognize Sonic and Silver as he simply shook their hands and asked their names. Crevan politely went through the group shaking hands and exchanging names. As the group entered the house, Tails noticed the wires Crevan had been working on. He went over to examine them.

"Careful with those." Crevan said. "There still live."

"Then why were you working on them?" Tails asked. "I mean, live wires don't choose who they shock. They just shock. Besides, I'm just looking at the way you have them set up. Looks like a security system of sorts."

Crevan was impressed. He and Tails began to talk about different mechanical and electrical details that made no sense to anyone else.

"I think Crevan has a new friend." Crystal said.

"And someone who can understand him at that." Crimson smiled a little. She was happy to see her brother find someone who could 'understand' him.

"Well," Vanilla said, "it looks like you three have fixed this place up rather nicely. Even added some modern touches."

"Yes ma'am." Crystal said. "The electrical work was all Crevan. He's good with stuff like that."

"Indeed. I remember when he rewired my entire house after that storm knocked out our power." Vanilla looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, look at the time. Come on Cream, time to go." Cream happily skipped over to Vanilla. They said their goodbyes and went home.

Once they had gone, Crimson instantly lost her polite attitude and turned towards Sonic and Silver. She gave them an evil grin.

"Long time no see."

Crevan turned to look. "We know these people Sissy?"

"You mean you don't recognize them?" Crimson looked at Crevan. "Look at those two over there." Crimson indicated Sonic and Silver.

Crevan focused hard. "You," he said to Sonic, "said something about my sister. But you…" Crevan focused on Silver. Silver sat there hoping that crazy fox didn't recognize him.

Crevan focused a moment longer. Then recognition lit his eyes. "Buddy!" he shouted.

"Da** it!" Silver took off out the door, Crevan right on his heels.

Everyone just stared at the door.

"Ok," Manic said, "either he's as strong as you said he is, or Silver is just a pansy."

"I vote pansy!" Shadow said from the kitchen. He emerged seconds later with a cup of coffee. Crystal followed behind.

"Manic, Sonia, Sonic, your parents are here!" Crystal said from the side door. "And so is your sister Shadow." Crystal entered the room followed by Aleena, Julius, and Maria. Crevan entered from the back dragging Silver behind him.

"Oh stop whining, I didn't hit you that hard." Crevan looked up and saw Maria and Crystal standing next to each other. "Oh no. They're multiplying! Run away from the purity!"

Crimson looked up from her book and saw where Crevan was pointing. Her eyes went wide. "Oh god not another one!" She and Crevan took off out the door. Moments later a burst of flame could be heard. Followed by "Crevan, put me down!" and "Da*n it Crevan your dead!"

Crevan burst back into the room. "Hide me! I don't want to go into the bubble!" A lasso suddenly wrapped itself around Crevan. The lasso was made of pure dark energy.

"That's it!" Crimson said as she entered the room. "Bubble time!" She snapped her fingers and a dome, seemingly made from a void, appeared around Crevan. For the next five minutes, all that could be heard were the terrible screams emanating from within the dark prison. After Crimson looked at the clock, she snapped her fingers and the void disappeared. "Say it."

Crevan was on the ground, rocking back and forth, looked at Crimson. "I'm sorry…I'll behave. Oh the bubble…" Crevan crawled over to a corner and continued to rock back and forth.

Crystal glared at Crimson. "What did you show him?"

Crimson smirked and turned away. "Oh something a pure heart like you should not know." Crimson laughed a pure evil laugh as she walked away. "Teach him to pick me up and then drop me as he's running. Moron."

"I'm sorry! No more bubble time, please."

"I'll think about. But on the other hand, you're still grounded. Now finish the wiring."

Crevan got up and sulked to the wires. "Yes ma'am. I can't do anything."

"What was that?" Crimson glared at Crevan with the intensity of a million knives. "I don't think I heard you right. Care to speak up?"

"No I'm fine. Just talking to myself, that's all." Crevan finished the wiring and got up while still not looking at Crimson. "I'm done now. What else do you want me to do?"

"Nothing else. You are now officially ungrounded." Crimson walked into the kitchen.

Crevan jumped up and down. "FREEDOM! FINALLY! I AM FREE TO HAVE FUN!" Crevan dashed outside and the next thing anyone knew a giant explosion shook the house. Crevan ran back in and sat on the ground. "I had my fun."

Crimson ran into the living room holding a cup of coffee. "What the h*** was that?"

"Oh I paid a visit to someone and blew up their home. That's all." Crevan just smiled and looked innocently at Crimson. "Don't worry it's was not those two but you know who."

Crimson smirk got an evil look to it. "Oh him. I am very proud of you. Next time bring him back so I can torture him. I'm still pissed at him."

"Will do."

Throughout the whole time, everyone was just watching this crazy brother and sister moment. Shadow finally had the guts to speak up. "You two are crazy."

"Welcome to my life." Crystal sighed as she shook her head. "I live with this on a daily basis. Except that Crimson is not as evil as she is today…Sis, have you had your medicine?"

Crimson looked to her confused. "What medicine?" _I'm not on any medicine. Am I?_

"[Sigh] I guess not. Well if you like to know. Mrs. Vanilla made you a special pie. It's strawberry."

"A strawberry pie?" Crimson ran into the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs. Vanilla."

Crevan smiled towards the kitchen and then glared as he looked to Crystal. "Oh sissy is happy now. Thanks for telling her that now instead of earlier. It could have helped me out, you know."

"Sorry. I just thought about it." Crystal smiled as she shrugged. "But in all honesty. You deserved the bubble. You know sis hates it when someone tries to help her in anything especially when it comes with running away from 'the purity' as you so kindly stated earlier."

"True."

Crimson came out with an empty pie can and a smile on her face. "I am now happy and calm. Now…why are all you wannabe heroes still here? If I didn't make it clear last time, Sonic, I told you not to cause any more trouble for my family…So I ask kindly…GET THE F*** OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WANNABE PANSY HEROES!" Crimson turned and disappeared into a dark void.

"That's asking kindly?" Silver asked as he looked to Crevan. "Is she…mentally unstable or something?"

"Both." Crevan and Crystal said this at the same time and a knife came soaring out of nowhere into the living room and hit the wall next to Silver. A note was attached to the knife as Silver looked at it.

"Watch what you say physic boy or I'll let Crevan finish what he started three months ago." Silver went pale as he saw the look Crevan gave him. It was a mixture of crazy and blood thirsty. "I'm sorry." Another knife showed up on the other side of Silver. The notes said "Forgiven." Silver sighed in relief.

Shadow looked at Crevan. "How is that happening?"

"Oh Crimson has power over darkness. She can use the shadows to do mostly anything. One of her many talents, which none of you need to know as long as you don't piss her off."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic and Co. saw both Crimson's nice side and Shadow's sense of humor. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Scourge and Mephilis

**OK here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks after having finished the house, Crimson awoke to find the wannabes in her house once again. They had been coming over every day since they had found out her and her siblings lived there. She had a feeling Crystal (whom was the only one that the wannabes were not afraid of) was the one inviting them. If confronted, Crystal would probably use the excuse of them trying to start a new life and that meant making new friends or something similar. She didn't mind Tails being over since he and Crevan could carry on a conversation (which in turn kept Crevan from destroying everything), but the rest of them were starting to get on her last nerves.<p>

"Miss Crimson! You're awake!" Cream ran up and hugged Crimson's leg. Crimson looked at Crystal, the obvious question in her eyes.

"Mrs. Vanilla asked if we could keep an eye on her for a little while. I said yes." Crystal's face had a look of pure innocence on it.

Crimson just sighed. "It's fine. We owe her anyway. Is there any coffee made?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen."

"Good. Where's Crevan?"

About the time Crimson asked this, Crevan came flying into the house. "Keep away from me you crazy bi**h!" He slammed the door behind him and barred it shut. Everyone could hear a high-pitched voice from outside.

"I know you're hiding them in there!"

"I told you I don't know where they are. Now leave me alone!" Crevan was suddenly thrown forward as a hammer hit the door.

"If I have to break this door down to find them then so be it!"

Everyone was beyond confused as to who Crevan was running from. Crimson sighed with a hint of anger as she pushed Cream towards Crystal and the safest place for the moment. Crevan was holding the door closed as he looked to Crimson with fear and a plea for help.

"So care to explain what's going on? Seeing as I will not be getting my morning coffee."

"First of all it's like 11 o'clock. Second, this crazy b**** just started chasing me and screaming 'where are they?' or 'I know you're hiding them.' I seriously have no idea who 'they' are." Crevan was flung forward by the force of the door. "Please make this stop. She is crazier then you and I mean it in the nicest way possible. Although you can be a little crazy when…"

"Crevan, please enough with your rambling. I get it. She is extremely crazy." Crimson sighed again and shook her head. "Move away from the door and open it when I tell you too." The door was hit again and Crimson got into a fighting pose. "Now."

Crevan opened the door and dived in front of the couch. A pink hedgehog with a green hammer flew in and Crimson caught the hammer in her hand before crushing it. Everyone looked at Amy and then to Anti Amy. Crimson's left eye twitched as she punched Anti Amy in the gut causing her to pass out.

"Well that takes care of this headache." Crimson grabbed Anti Amy by her hair and dragged her to the basement. A metal door was heard open as well as chains and other noises could be heard before the metal door was shut and locked. Crimson walked back upstairs and closed the basement door and locking it. "ALRIGHT. SHE'S TAKEN CARE OF. YOU TWO CAN COME OUT NOW." Crimson stretched as a hidden door next to the fireplace and TV appeared.

A green hedgehog and a black and grey hedgehog walked out. "Is it safe?"

"[Sigh] Yes Mephilis, Scourge. It's safe now. Care to explain why she was chasing you two, **again**?" Crimson could tell everyone was shocked and confused except Crevan, he was pissed.

"We did nothing, Crimson. We were on our way here to see how you were doing with having the 'heroes' in your house, when she just showed up out of nowhere." Replied Mephilis as he rubbed his left arm. "She hit me in the left arm and hit Scourge in the head. I had to drag him here to the safety room."

Scourge rubbed his head were a bump was now forming. "That is the last time we walk through this forest at midnight. We thought we lost her in the forest but I guess she saw your brother and decided to chase him for answers."

"Dame straight she did. She chased me around since five o'clock this morning. All I was doing was doing my morning runs."

Crimson smirked at Crevan. "Well brother, you got that morning run alright. But you're alright, are you not? Well then stop complaining." Crimson turned her back to the others and smiled at the two new guests. "So what did you have plan at midnight last night for me?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the bar but now it's closed till tonight." Scourge yawned as he smirked. "Thought some alcohol would help with being around these…cough…losers…cough."

"Well that was nice of you two to think about inviting me. How about we go tonight? My treat and seeing as Anti Amy is now locked up and sedated, you two are safe to go out during the daylight hours."

Mephilis nodded his head. "Thanks. Because of her we haven't been able to get food in our home until night time but it figures she would look for us then."

"HOLD UP." Crevan got in between Crimson and the two evil guys. "What are they doing here? And why are you friends with them?"

Crimson shrugged. "Well, I'm friends with them because they are normal and don't call me monster seeing as they have been called the same name. And they are here because I told them they are allowed into _**my**_ house whenever they wanted. Just like your friends decided to come here every day." Crimson pushed Crevan aside and smirked. "I actually know a place that can be open right now. The owner and I go way back so she wouldn't mind if I asked. Plus, she usually starts cleaning up right about now before opening at six tonight. We could have the whole place to ourselves and I can see how the owner is doing."

"Sounds like a plan." Scourged smirked at Mephilis. "Dude, you're the DW."

"I'm what?"

Crimson and Scourge smiled. "The Designated Watcher."

Mephilis just shrugged. "I'm fine with that." Crimson and Scourge high fived as they started for the door.

"Sis if you come home drunk, I'll hold it over your head." Crevan called after them.

"If you do that, then I start telling the girls all your moments as a baby and kid."

Crevan paled as Crimson left the house laughing. "Crystal, be prepared for a drunken Crimson." Crevan shivered as he sat down. "May Chaos help us all."

Meanwhile at the shrine of the Master Emerald:

Chaos poked his head out of the Emerald and looked around. He could have sworn he had heard someone say he was supposed to help someone. He shrugged. He needed a vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Crimson like drunk? And will Chaos get his vacation? Please Review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Drunken Crimson

**Sorry for the long break, college got a little crazy for me and Crevan. **

**Crimson comes home drunk and hilarity ensues.**

* * *

><p>Crevan and the rest of the group were gathered in his living room. The others had decided to stay the night since it was so late. Crystal was in the kitchen cleaning up after supper and Shadow was making coffee. The group in the living room was watching a movie on the big screen.<p>

Crevan was getting worried. The last few times Crimson had gotten drunk had been pretty scary, and the more she drank, the worse she got.

"Guys, I think we should head upstairs before…" Crevan was suddenly interrupted by the front door crashing in. "Too late."

Crimson and Scourge staggered into the house followed by a completely sober Mephiles.

"Crimson," Crevan said, "on a scale of one to ten, how drunk are you?" Crimson, who had a drunken smile on her face, considered him for a few seconds. Then she responded.

"PIE!" She ran over and grabbed hold of Crevan's arm. "My Pie."

"That would be a seven-point-five. Crystal! Get remedy number four ready for tomorrow."

"Is she really that bad?" Crystal called from the kitchen. Crimson looked up at the sound of Crystal's voice.

"Shiny?" She said. "Shiny, where are you?"

Crystal sighed. "That answers my question."

Crevan looked to Mephiles. "What happened to make her get like this?"

Mephiles just shrugged. "Few things combined. First off, this idiot here," he motioned to a now unconscious Scourge, "challenged her to a drinking contest. He obvious lost. Then she decided to drink to her victory. Lastly, some jerks—who are now nothing but dust in the wind—decided it would be a good idea to grope her. And thus her current state."

Crevan just rolled his eyes. "Lucky for those guys they're already dead."

At that moment, Shadow walked out of the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Crimson looked up and ran over to Shadow. She bent down and, much to everyone but Shadow's amusement began to pet his chest fur. "So soft," she whispered, "my Fluffy."

Shadow stood there with a stunned look on his face. Rouge and Crevan, who had sharper hearing, were in hysterics by this point. Espio, who was closer to Shadow and was normally very composed, had to struggle to keep from laughing.

"Crevan," Shadow said, "please call off your sister."

"Oh, no. I value my life way too much." At this precise moment, Vector walked out of the bathroom.

"What's all the commotion?" Then he saw Crimson. "Crimson would you leave Shadow alone?" Crimson was oblivious to all but the chest fur. Vector reached down and picked up Crimson. He soon regretted it as Crimson went crazy and, in minutes, beat Vector to a pulp. She then resumed petting Shadow's chest fur. "Fluffy," she whispered.

Crevan and Rouge were on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "That's…ha-ha…why I value my life….ha-ha."

Everyone was so shocked to see what Crimson did to Vector that they stepped away from Shadow and Crimson. Shadow sighed and growled in anger. "You guys are complete morons and no wonder Crimson insults you all. I will kill you all if you don't get this crazy woman OFF OF ME."

Crimson stopped petting Shadow's fluff and looked at him with sad eyes before crying and falling to her knees. "Why did I get yelled at?"

"Way to go moron. You made her cry." Crevan got off the floor and bent down to Crimson. "It's okay Sis. Shadow is just a kill joy."

Crimson sniffed and looked at Crevan. "But…but…"

Crystal walked in to see the scene. "What happened?"

"Shadow yelled at us and Crimson thinks he yelled at her." Crevan was petting Crimson's head. "Come on Sis. How about I get you a pie?"

"No."

Crystal glared at Shadow. "Whatever she was doing, you better let her finish or I will personally cause you pain. And say you're sorry."

Shadow sighed and sat down in front of Crimson. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Crimson stopped crying and continued to pet Shadow's chest fur. Then she paused and pulled out a brush and began to brush his fur. Shadow sighed in frustration and glared at everyone who was laughing.

Mephiles then stepped forward and got everyone's attention. "There was one more thing that caused her to drink so much."

Crevan cringed at the statement. "What?"

"This group of girls said something to her. I didn't hear what but Crimson looked hurt about it when they laughed while walking away. She seemed really upset and I thought I saw a tear but it was dim lighted in the bar."

Crevan looked at Crimson and sighed. "Crimson," Crimson looked at Crevan and still brushed Shadow, "what did those girls say to you?"

Crimson stopped brushing and looked down. "Nothing."

Crystal kneeled next to Crimson. "Sis, what did they say?"

Crimson glared at Crystal but was still drunk. "I'm hungry, can I have pie?"

Both siblings sighed as Crevan walked into the kitchen and as Crystal smiled. "Sure Sis. Crevan will get you the pie." On cue Crevan walked out with a strawberry pie. He handed it to her as she put the brush away and slowly ate the pie.

Shadow growled at Mephiles. "Why didn't you try to hear the conversation or matter of a fact…stop her from drinking so much?"

Mephiles shrugged. "Well, 1) I know better than to listen to Crimson's conversations because it makes her feel like she's being monitored. 2) I will never in my life get in between Crimson and alcohol when she is depressed or mad."

Shadow growled again and glared at everyone. Crimson stopped eating and looked at Shadow's chest fur and then to her pie and back at the chest fur. Before anyone could see it coming, Crimson rammed the pie into Shadow's chest fur and smiled.

"All better." Crimson smiled, got up, and slowly walked to the couch.

Shadow had the most shocked face that anyone will ever see and everyone else was laughing. "Why did you do that Crimson?"

"It was hungry silly. It growled so I shared my pie." Crimson crawled onto the couch and curled up into a ball. "I'm sleepy. Night Pie. Night Shiny." Crystal shook her head as she place a blanket over Crimson.

Crevan sighed and glared at everyone. "Anyone wakes her up and I will kill you all." Crevan picked Crimson up and walked upstairs. Different noised could be heard and then Crevan whispering something. Then there was a snap and Crevan landed on top of Silver as a trap door closed above them. "Ouch."

"Get off Crevan. I think you broke my leg."

Crevan got off of Silver and dusted himself off. "Soft landing."

"Crevan you idiot…"

Crevan turned to see Silver lying on the ground, his leg at a strange angle. "Wow, I didn't know you were a contortionist."

Crystal came out of the kitchen. "What's with all the…Silver! What happened to your leg?"

"Your crazy brother fell through some trap door and landed on me. Can you please do something? This really hurts."

Crystal walked over to Silver, making sure to smack Crevan on the back of the head as she passed. She looked at his leg. "Silver, this is going to hurt." Without waiting for a response, Crystal repositioned Silver's leg, and used her power to reset the bone. Sonic helped Silver onto the couch where Crystal put a cast on Silver's leg. "That's all I can do for now."

Crevan was scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I forgot about the traps."

Silver shook his head. "I thought Knuckles was supposed to be the fall guy of our group."

"Hey!" Knuckles looked insulted.

Sonic was laughing. "It's true, Knuckles. You were the original fall guy."

Knuckles went into the kitchen mumbling, "I should've had an assassin deal with you when I could."

Crevan's ears twitched. "Watch what you say Knuckles," he called, "I have very sharp hearing."

Knuckles was about to say something when Crimson yelled from upstairs, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Crevan looked at everyone and made a sign to stay silent. They decided it would be best if everyone just stayed the night. Once Crystal bandaged up Vector (he was in a full body cast), everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone, except for Crimson, was sitting in the kitchen eating the breakfast. Vector had been put in a body cast and had an IV in his arm to get the nutrients he needed. Mephiles and Scourge were there as well. Scourge had his sunglasses on, his hangover from the night before making him sensitive to the lights. Shadow was at one end of the table, his eye twitching from the night before.

Everyone looked up as Crimson walked in. She looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes from a very restless night. Without speaking, she went over to the light control and dimmed the lights. Crimson sat down and Crystal handed her a cup of coffee. Crimson drank it and cringed.

"What the hell? Crystal, what is this?"

"Remedy four. You were wasted when you got home last night."

Crimson looked confused. "I was? What happened so that…oh, right." Crimson shook her head. When she looked up the first thing she noticed was Vector in a body cast. "What happened to him?"

Crevan started laughing. "You beat him to a pulp when he tried to pull you away from Shadow."

Crimson looked at Vector accusingly. "You know better. Wait, why was he pulling me away from Shadow?"

Crevan started laughing harder. "It was priceless. You were petting his chest fur! You even gave him a nickname."

Shadow growled. "Say it and die fox-boy." Crevan just grinned. He leaned over and whispered something in Crimson's ear. Crimson blushed from embarrassment.

"Shadow, I am so sorry." Crimson refused to look up at Shadow.

Shadow shook his head. "It's fine, you weren't yourself. At least according to your siblings you weren't yourself."

Crimson sighed. She placed her head in her hands. "Did I give anyone else nicknames?"

"Well," Mephiles said, "you called me Dark-y and Scourge Scar-y."

"Oh. Did anything else happen?"

Crevan was trying hard not to fall out of his chair from laughing. "Yeah, you fed Shadow's chest fur half of a strawberry pie. The look on his face was the ultimate Kodak moment." He leaned back in his chair, laughing. All of a sudden his chair flipped backwards with him still in it.

"Crevan!" Crystal looked over the table to see her brother, unhurt and laughing uncontrollably. Crystal sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Crevan had been dropped on his head too many times as a child.

Crimson looked at Shadow and noticed the slight, pinkish tint to his chest fur. She was trying not to laugh. "I'm…sorry…Shad…HAHAHAHA!" Crimson couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell out of chair laughing. Shadow growled. Once Crimson regained her composure, she got back in her chair. "Oh, lighten up a bit Stripes."

"Don't call me that!" Shadow said. "I get enough of it from the blue idiot over there."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Faker," both Crimson and Shadow said at the same time. Everything was quiet. Crimson and Shadow looked at everyone. "What?" They said together. They looked at each other. (at the same time), "Stop that!"

Crevan fell out of his chair laughing and everyone else was laughing pretty hard. Crimson and Shadow glared at Crevan. "Shut up fox-boy!" Crimson and Shadow blinked. They looked at each other.

"That's it! HAH!" Shadow lunged at Crimson who side stepped away from him. Shadow, driven forward by momentum, flew through the wall. Crevan was in hysterics. Then he heard the click. Nobody was laughing. He sat up and saw he was looking down the barrel of a .45.

"Anything you find funny now?" Crimson had a crazed look in her eye.

Crevan paled. "Um…just the, uh, spider on the wall behind you." Crimson aimed behind her and shot without taking her eyes off of Crevan. There was the sound of glass breaking. "Crimson, you shot the TV."

Crimson grabbed the closest person to her—which just so happened to be Shadow, who had just crawled out of the wall—and threw him behind her. There was a sudden splat. "Anything else?" Crimson asked.

"No…nothing funny. Was there really a spider there? I was joking." Crevan looked around Crimson to see Shadow sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of green goo on the wall. Crevan started laughing again. "OK, I lied. That is funny."

Crimson turned to see Shadow staggering into the kitchen. Green slime covered the front of him. Crimson started laughing. Shadow just growled at her.

"Hey, at least your fur isn't pink anymore," Crimson said.

"F**k you. You crazy bi**h."

Crimson shook her head, "Sorry, access denied." Shadow's jaw dropped.

Crevan was doubled over laughing. "Priceless! Sis, I think you broke him."

Crystal sighed, "Well, Crimson, at least you seem to be over your hangover."

Crimson looked up and noticed Silver's leg. "What happened to him?"

Silver's eyes narrowed. "Your brother fell on me after putting you in your room. I just so happened to be standing under the trapdoor he was standing on when it opened."

"Oh good, the door does work."

"Uh, sis," Crevan said, "I don't remember putting that trap in."

"That's because you didn't put it in. I did." Crimson stretched a little. "Well, my hangover is gone so I think I'll go for a walk." She walked past Shadow towards the back door, "See you later Fluffy." Only Shadow heard this.

"That's it!" He lunged at her, "HA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Shadow ever learn? Please review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Trigger Words

**Sonic and Co. learn what NOT to say around Crimson, Crystal, and Crevan. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Crevan's word…Assassin<em>

Shadow was sitting on the couch, his broken leg elevated. He just couldn't figure out how he had been overpowered by a woman. It just wasn't logical. _Then again_, he thought, _there was that incident with Amy and her hammer_. He shrugged. He would never understand women.

Everyone else was busy watching whatever was on TV. Crevan was up in his room with Tails teaching him how to play the guitar (something Tails had asked him a few times to do) and Crimson was using the unusual moment of peace to clean her library. Then Knuckles came in.

"Ok everyone I got the movie!"

Sonic sighed, "If it's another Harold and Kumar movie, I'm going to kill you."

Knuckles just shrugged, "They didn't have the new one…"

"Thank Chaos," Silver mumbled.

"…so I got this."

Crevan was showing Tails how to tune a guitar when Knuckles had come in. He could hear everything. Tails was busy strumming a guitar that Crevan had given him. Crevan nodded his head. He heard the conversation going on down stairs.

"So what movie is it?" Shadow asked. Crevan started to play the first few bars of a song.

"Ninja Assassins," Knuckles said. Crevan missed a chord.

"Knuckles," Crystal said, "Please don't say that word."

"Which word? Ninja or assassin?" Crevan missed another chord.

"The second one! Now please, stop saying it. Crevan hates that word. Don't ask why either. I don't know."

"Tails," Crevan said, his voice cold, "If you see me getting mad, it's not at you." He started to play again.

Tails nodded. Whatever Crevan's reason for hating the word assassin was, Tails knew better than to ask.

"What's so wrong with saying 'assassin'?" Another chord missed. The house began to grow noticeably hotter.

Crimson was cleaning some of the shelves in her library when she felt the heat spike. She removed the headphones she had been wearing. Then she heard Knuckles talking.

"It doesn't hurt anyone, watch: assassin, assassin, assassin."

Crimson paled. She was about to go shut Knuckles up when Tails came running into the library. "Crevan's pissed!"

Tails ran up to Crimson and hugged himself to Crimson's legs. He was crying from fear.

"There, there," Crimson said. She picked Tails up and carried him over to a chair, "He's not mad at you. It's that idiot Knuckles." She blinked when she felt a slight breeze. She looked up and saw Maria, Crystal, Cream, and Charmy in the library. "What's going on down there?"

Crystal was shaking her head, "Knuckles decided not to listen to me. I told him not to say it but he kept on."

Crimson was about to ask another question when she heard the music. She paled when she recognized the song (Inside the Fire by Disturbed (guitar part)). "I hope he can maintain control..." She didn't have time to finish before they heard a cold, deadly tone from downstairs.

"You were told to keep quiet." It was obviously Crevan speaking.

"I don't get…" Knuckles was cut off by a sound like roaring wind.

"DO NOT SPEAK FOOL!"

"Dear Chaos," Shadow said, "his eyes are solid black!"

"And what's with his fur?" Sonic asked. "It's turning grey and getting longer." Then the screaming started.

Cream tugged on Crimson's pants-leg, "Miss Crimson, what's going on?"

Crimson sighed, "Knuckles is being punished. I better go stop Crevan before he kills someone." Crimson handed a still sobbing Tails to a frightened Maria. Then she vanished.

Crimson appeared in the living room to a scary sight. Sonic and the others where as far away from Crevan as possible. The only ones missing were the ones in the library, Vanilla and Allena, and Knuckles. Crevan stood in the center of the group. His fur had gotten longer and had turned a dark grey in color. He had also gained significant muscle mass. In front of him was a swirling orange and yellow orb. From inside the orb came the sound of screams.

Crimson cautiously approached the enraged Crevan, "Bro?" There was no response, "Crevan, please calm down. Tails is crying, Maria and Crystal are both terrified, and Cream and Charmy are asking about the screams." Crevan's fur started turning back to its normal color and his body was going back to its true form. The orb disappeared to reveal an unconscious and pale Knuckles lying on the ground. There was a slight breeze and Crevan was gone.

Crimson turned her eyes to the others in the room, "Next time anyone says the 'a word', I won't stop him from killing you." Crimson vanished and reappeared in her library. She looked to everyone in there, "It's safe to go out now. Crevan has calmed down."

As Maria walked past Crevan's room, she stopped and listened. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard someone crying. She looked around and, seeing no one in the hall, slipped into Crevan's room. Crevan was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Tears fell from in between his fingers.

"Crevan?" Maria asked. Crevan glanced up at her and then turned his head away. Maria went and sat next to Crevan, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you ever do, I'll be more than willing to listen."

"Why?" Crevan asked, "You barely even know me. Why would you be willing to listen to my problems?"

Maria smiled, "Because I like you Crevan. To be honest, you make me feel safe when I'm around you." Crevan turned to look at her; she turned away slightly, blushing.

Crevan smiled and opened an arm as an invitation for a hug. Maria accepted.

"Thank you, Maria," Crevan said. They let go of each other, "Well let's get out of here before your brother start thinking that something's up." They went out the door only to be met by Crimson.

"Crevan," Crimson's voice was cold.

"I know, I need to make Tails feel better. I'll take the kids out for ice cream. Maria and Crystal can come if they want. So can you."

Crimson thought about it, "Just bring me back something."

Crevan nodded, "Right." They went down the stairs and into the living room. Tails looked up at Crevan, his eyes still showing a few signs of fear. Crevan sighed, "Tails, I'm sorry about that. Come on let's go get some ice cream. Cream, Charmy, Crystal, Maria, all of you are welcome to come to." Cream and Charmy were at the door in an instant. Tails got up and walked over to Crevan. Crevan smiled and tussled Tails hair, "Cheer up, buddy. Like I said, I'm not mad at you. Now come on, let's go."

_Crystal's word…Rape_

Crevan was sitting in the living room with Sonic and friends. There was a two day long marathon of Law & Order running on TV. Crystal was in the kitchen fixing lunch with Amy and Maria. Crimson was trying to finish up cleaning her library.

Crystal stuck her head out of the kitchen, "So what episode is next?"

Silver was the one that answered, "It's the one about the serial killer who rapes his victims." Silver suddenly felt daggers staring at him from across the room. He looked over and saw Crevan giving him a death glare. He turned back around when he heard footsteps going up stairs. Crystal was halfway up the stairs, her face the embodiment of sadness.

Silver was about to say something when Crevan interrupted him, "One word Silver, and your dead."

Crimson turned when she heard the door to her library open. Crystal was standing there, a sad look on her face.

"Crystal? What's wrong?" Crimson walked up to her. She could hear Crevan yelling downstairs. _Please tell me no one said it_.

"Damn it Silver, don't say the 'r' word!"

"What's wrong with saying…" He was cut off as someone hit him. Crimson heard a crash.

"Say it again and I will unleash an ungodly shitstorm of hellfire on your ass!"

Crystal started crying. Crimson took her into her arms and rocked her from side to side.

"It's ok, Silver's just an idiot." Crevan could still be heard downstairs.

"Great now she's crying." This was followed by the sound of Crevan beating the crap out of Silver. There was a brief pause followed another loud hit.

"What was that last one for?" Silver asked.

"Good measure…You know what," The next thing Crimson heard was a high pitched scream.

"Why?" This was obviously Silver, though his voice was squeaky.

"Crevan!" Crimson yelled.

"I'm not gonna' kill him. I'm done. Come on Crystal, let's go get some ice cream. Kids, Maria, ya'll can come as well. You want anything Crimson?"

"Strawberry please." She led Crystal downstairs and watched the group walk out the door. She turned to the guys, "OK, new rule. Don't say the 'a' word around Crevan, and don't say the 'r' word around Crystal. Next time, you deal with me." With that she walked away.

The guys stood dumbstruck. Amy came out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches, "So, who's hungry?"

_Crimson's word….Pedophile_

Crimson was in her library with her door open so she could listen to the others in the living room. The front door opened and slammed behind someone as multiple hellos were said to Vector and Espio.

"So how was the mission?" Crystal asked. "You guys left real fast the other day."

"We caught the guy. He's sick in the head for committing the crimes they charged him with." Espio was calm and filled with disgust. "He will get what's coming to him. If not by the court then by the inmates who will mostly likely beat him to death."

"Why? Was he a pedophile?" Manic asked with no care.

"MANIC! Don't say that word." Crevan looked towards the library. "That word is not to be said in this house."

"What is wrong with pedophile? It's just a title for some bad person. Pedophiles are the lowest of the low." Manic shrugged. "It's not like a pedophile is dangerous."

Crystal grabbed the kids' attention and sent them into the kitchen. Crevan was shaking his head and mouthing for him to shut up.

"I have to agree with Manic. Pedophiles are not dangerous." Knuckles just kept his eyes on the TV.

"The next one to say the 'p' word will die." Crimson's voice was cold as ice and metal and filled with death and venom.

Everyone turned to see Crimson with a blood lust look in her yellow eyes. She was also holding a knife in one hand and a raptor claw in the other. Crystal and Maria ran to the kitchen to stay with the kids.

_Great her eyes are yellow. I've got to calm her down. _"Sis, calm down. They are idiots that don't know when to shut up." Crevan went to Crimson's side. He had a tranquilizer gun in one hand, "Give me the knife and raptor claws."

"Okay I get the 'a' and 'r' word. But seriously pedophile is nothing." Manic stated.

"PEDOPHILES ARE VILE AND DANGEROUS CREATURES. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS. I HAVE SEEN THE WORST KIND OF PEDOPHILES AND CHILDREN WHO WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COPE. NEVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN." Crimson breathed heavily before putting her knife and raptor claw away. "Just in case you decide to say it again…" Crimson snapped her fingers and two purple bubbles surrounded Manic and Knuckles. "I will let you see what the children I helped have gone through." Crimson laughed evil as her eyes glowed more yellow.

"Crevan is her…"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll snap her out of it." Crevan pulled out a gun."Sis, stopped it now."

Crimson smiled and blinked a few times until her eyes were back to normal. Then she frowned at Crevan. "What? Why are there screaming? And what up with the gun?" Crimson looked around and then saw the purple bubbles. "Oh. My eyes went that color, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Crevan sighed out of relief and put the gun away.

"Oh. Oh well. Not my problem. Whoever pissed me off deserves it." Crimson turned and walked back to the library and snapped her fingers. The bubbles disappear and Manic and Knuckles fell to the ground.

Crystal and Maria came out of the kitchen with the kids and to see that Manic and Knuckles were in the fetal position.

"Purple bubble?" Crystal asked as she looked at the library direction.

"Purple bubble." Crevan looked at everyone. "Okay you know not to say the 'a' and the 'r' word. Now you see what happens if you say the 'p' word. We don't know why she is that way but we don't ask what Crimson does not want to tell. So let's make an agreement. Don't say the three words and you guys do not get hurt. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads as Manic and Knuckled kept rocking back and forth.

"Good. Let's watch that movie now."

* * *

><p><strong>Why do they hate these words? Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 GUNs and Roses Part 1

**Crimson and her siblings make a new friend and new enemies. **

**I own nothing but OCs. **

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say Sonic, I'm not grilling any hotdogs!" Crevan said. He had been arguing with Sonic for a few minutes as to what they would cook for the barbeque. They had decided to have one about a week ago. Sonic insisted they cook hotdogs and only hotdogs. Crevan refused to do that.<p>

"And why not?" Sonic asked. "Hotdogs are the best invention ever!"

Crevan shook his head, "If you want hotdogs so bad then cook them yourself. There's another grill over there," Crevan gestured over Sonic's right shoulder. "Besides, I don't eat hotdogs unless they have chilly, cheese, and onions on them and we don't have any chilly."

Sonic's eye twitched, "No…Chilly? Be right back." Sonic zoomed off towards the town and was back in five minutes with a massive can of chilly.

Crevan shook his head, "Fine, you win. But you're still cooking the hotdogs." Sonic nodded and went to start the other grill. Amy walked over and grabbed the can of chilly and went inside.

"I'll cook this for you Sonic dear," she said. Crevan (and most of the other guys) wanted to puke at the love struck voice. Sonic's eye was twitching again.

"T-thanks, Amy," Sonic looked over to Crevan. He mouthed what Crevan guessed were the words 'kill me'. Crevan shrugged and pulled out his knife. "Not literally!" Sonic ducked behind the grill.

Crevan looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow, "What's your problem? I'm just about to slice the tomatoes." Sonic looked over the grill to see Crevan slicing several tomatoes while eyeing the burgers on the grill.

Sonic came out from behind the grill, "You worry me."

"Good." Crevan looked up from his finished tomatoes and glanced at his burgers. He put the finished ones on a plate and placed new ones down in their place. He looked around. Crimson was reading (as usual), Mindy had joined Amy in the kitchen, Sonia and Crystal were in the pool with Cream, Vanilla was cross stitching something and talking to Aleena, Vector and Espio were asleep in a lawn chair. Everyone else was either throwing a football or relaxing. Crevan shrugged and turned back to the grill. He blinked and looked back to Tails. If he didn't know better, he would say Tails seemed to be…_Crap_. Crevan could see a trail of tears rolling down Tails' face. He had been silently crying this whole time. Then he say Crimson look up from her book and frown and then looked back down before looking up again.

Crevan walked over to Sonic, who was busy grilling hotdogs, "Sonic, what's wrong with Tails?"

Sonic looked over at his friend and smacked himself in the forehead, "Damn, I forgot that was today." Crevan raised an eyebrow. Sonic sighed, "A year ago today, we lost a good friend. Her name was Cosmo. Tails had a bit of a crush on her and her death affected him deeply. It didn't help he was the one who pulled the trigger." Sonic went on to tell about the battle with Dark Oak, "In the end, we brought back a seed and planted it in a nearby park. He visits that tree almost every day."

Crevan looked over at Tails, a thought running through his mind. He walked over to Shadow, who was cleaning his ever present .9mm, "Shadow, will you watch the grill? I have something I need to do."

Shadow looked up and saw the look in Crevan's eyes. He shrugged and went over to the grill. Crevan went over to Crimson and motioned for Crystal to follow. Crimson looked up again when they got over to her. She just gave a questioning look to Crevan. Crevan explained what was going on. By the time he had finished the story Crystal was close to tears. Crimson marked her place in her book and got up with an anger yet protective glint in her eyes.

"Let's go," Crimson led them inside, using the excuse of needing some help with a security bug inside and needing Crystal to help with first aid kit prep. They went into Crimson's library. Crimson turned to look at Crevan, "Do you know where this event occurs?"

"Yes," Crevan pulled out a tablet and pulled up a universe map. He zoomed into one point. It appeared to be empty space. "These are the coordinates. I can get you back to the right time. You will have one hour before the gate closes to get back to this time. Crystal, will you get the energy boosters ready?"

Crystal pulled out a box, "Way ahead of you." She opened the box to reveal several vials of liquid and two syringes, "I figured any plan you had would take a lot of energy." Crevan rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. He had only recently discovered his ability to control time, but it hadn't taken long to master. Crimson's powers gave her the ability to warp and travel through space. The plan was simple, but dangerous. Crevan would open a time gate and send Crimson back exactly one year. When there, she would go to the place where the battle with Dark Oak happened and attempt to save Cosmo.

Crevan closed his eyes and held a hand out in front of him. A flash lit the room and a doorway appeared.

"Remember, one hour."

"Yeah one hour. I got it. Let the fun began." Crimson stepped through the doorway with a smirk and was gone.

* * *

><p>Crimson ran out of the doorway, a second person on her back, just as it shut down. Crevan fell backwards where he sat, exhausted from keeping the time gate open. He twitched as he felt a needle slide into his arm and a thick liquid being pumped into his blood stream. Within seconds he felt more energized. A loud thud was heard before Crevan heard what was next.<p>

"Are you OK?" Crevan heard Crystal ask someone.

"I'm fine," this must be who Crimson brought back, "but I'm more worried about her."

Crevan sat up and looked at the new comer. She appeared to be the same age as Tails. Two rose buds seemed to be growing out of her head. She wore a green dress that looked like it was made of grass. On closer inspection, Crevan realized her entire body was green except for a white spot above her dress line. She was looking in Crimson's direction. Crevan looked and saw his sister unconscious and had slight wounds.

"Don't worry," he said, causing the new comer to look at him, "she'll be fine." Crevan picked up a needle and vial, and proceeded to inject the serum into Crimson's arm. "You must be Cosmo."

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Sonic told us about you. Long story short, we decided to keep you alive so Tails wouldn't be so heartbroken."

"Tails? Is he nearby?"

"He's actually outside. Wait until Crimson wakes up and we'll take you to go see everyone."

* * *

><p>Tails was sitting in a chair, oblivious to everything around him. <em>There had to be another way<em>, he thought.

"Tails?" he heard a voice ask.

_Great, now I'm hearing her voice_. Tails looked up and froze. Coming towards him was Cosmo—Crimson, Crystal, and Crevan right behind her. Tails jumped out of his seat and ran to her. He grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Is it really you?" he asked, pulling back.

Cosmo smiled at him, "Yes, it's me. Crevan told me what happened."

Tails looked at her in disbelief and then hugged her again. She hugged him back. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead."

Cosmo shook her head, "No, Crevan sent Crimson back in time to stop that from happening. I don't know the details, but you never had to shoot me. Crimson fought with such power and yet stayed out of sight of all of you. It was like she was invisible."

By this point, everyone had gathered around to see what was going on. When they saw Cosmo, everyone was shocked briefly. But then they let out the biggest cheer. Even Shadow cracked a smile. Within a few minutes the barbeque was back in full swing.

* * *

><p>After the meal, everyone was busy playing some game, relaxing, or swimming. Crevan had gotten a football game going, Crimson was reading now with a peaceful mind, the girls were in the pool, and the kids were napping after the big meal. Everything seemed peaceful, until the alarm sounded.<p>

Crevan looked up, his eyes focused on the sky. Crimson had put down her book and Crystal was out of the pool, bow in hand. Crevan pulled a long knife out from his sleeve. Crimson pulled out her Desert Eagle. Soon, several military jeeps pulled into the back yard.

"Damn," Shadow said. "My one day off, and I still have to deal with these idiots."

Crevan glanced over at him and then back at the jeeps. The doors opened to reveal several men in uniform. From the lead jeep stepped a man with graying hair and several stripes on the front of his uniform. He looked straight at Shadow.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"I don't know. They scattered months ago. Last I heard, Eggman had three or four. Go bug him Towers." Shadow shrugged and continued to clean his gun.

Towers eyes narrowed, "Watch it, hedgehog."

Crimson coughed, drawing the man's attention, "May I ask, who the hell are you human, and why are you on my property? Or how you got pass some of my defenses?"

The man's eyes narrowed at Crimson with hate and disgust, "First off, don't address me like that, hedgehog. You will show me respect since I'm more powerful then you. Secondly, I'm G.U.N. Commander Abraham Towers, and I'm here looking for the Chaos Emeralds. We picked up on a flux in time and…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on Cosmo. "You. You should be dead. How are you alive?"

Crimson growled at being told what to do by a human and then being ignored by said annoying human. Then she side glanced Crevan with a look of annoyance. Crevan nodded his head in a silent agreement. They both thought it _He is going to be a living pain in the a** for the rest of our lives._ Then both siblings sighed out of stress.

Cosmo backed behind Tails, "They brought me here," she pointed to the three siblings.

Towers looked back to Crimson, "May I ask who you are?"

Crimson snorted and rolled her eyes as she turned to the side with indifference. "My name's Crimson. That's my brother Crevan and my sister Crystal."

"Brother? But he's…."

"Long story. He's not related to me by blood." Crimson looked bored at Towers but still had an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I see. So how did you manage to bring the girl back?"

"None of your business. Now get lost before I lose my patience with you human and sick my seekers on you and your sorry excuse of an army."

Towers narrowed his eyes, "You don't get it, do you? You have no choice but to answer me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I said…get. Lost." Crimson's voice grew cold. A black aura surrounded Crimson. "Or would you like to die by my hands? I'm all up to killing some more though I could torture you for a while just for annoying me and all around just pissing ME OFF."

Towers shrugged, "Your choice. Men…" The men behind Towers took aim.

Crevan leaned in closer to Crimson, "Those aren't normal guns, sis. They've been modified." Crimson looked at the guns and saw what Crevan meant. The end of the barrel was incredibly wide and narrow, almost like it shot…

"Oh…s***. Not again."

One of the soldiers squeezed a trigger and a collar shot out and wrapped around Crystal's neck. She screamed as the collar sent a surge of powerful electricity through her body as she fell to the ground. Crimson looked up just as another collar wrapped around her neck. She fell to one knee, trying to break the collar without success. Her battle with Dark Oak had left her weakened. She saw a collar around Crevan's neck, but the electricity didn't seem to faze him. His eyes had turned black.

"Crevan…" Crimson choked out as the air was getting hard to breathe as she tried to nullify the electric shocks with her black lightening.

"I'm fine," he said. He looked towards Towers, "You picked the wrong family to mess with. And the wrong fox to piss off. You think this little shock can faze me? Ha! Let me show you real lightning!" Crevan swiped his hand out in front of his body, sending an arc of electricity at the soldiers. The blast sent a group flying backwards into the jeeps.

"Make another move and your sisters die," Crevan turned to look at Towers, who now held some sort of controller in his hand. Towers smiled, "One false move, and I fry them where they sit."

Crevan backed down a little, a smug look on his face. "OK, I won't move."

Towers smiled, "Good. Now that we understand each other, it's time to….AHHHHH!" Towers dropped the now sparking controller. The device smashed into the ground and broke into two pieces. This caused the collars to drop off of the siblings' necks.

Crystal was on the ground shaking and Crimson was getting up panting and glaring at Tower. A low dangerous and deadly growled left Crimson as she staggered to Crystal to comfort her as she cried.

Crevan looked at Towers with a deadly lust for blood in his eyes for hurting his sisters, "You have one more chance. Leave now, or I won't hold back."

Towers scowled at Crevan, "This isn't over, fox." The men got back into their jeeps and sped off.

* * *

><p>"How many more people can we make hate us?" Crevan asked.<p>

"The world?" Crimson suggested. Crevan rolled his eyes. "What? I'm fine with the world hating me…or fearing me… or dying by my hand. Whatever the day is like." Crimson mused over the thought. _Hmm. I kind of like being feared more. Time to think of plans to accomplish that. And I need to finish my torture books._

"Well," Crystal said ignoring her sister, "look on the bright side. At least we have a new friend." She looked over at Cosmo, "Bit of an exciting day, huh?"

Cosmo nodded and yawned, "A little too exciting."

Crimson looked up with a tiny smile but hid it from everyone. "It's late. Guess ya'll can stay here tonight though I don't like some to none of you. Just don't wake me up. Crevan, guys are staying in your room. Crystal, you got the girls. Kids can have the guest room." Without another word, Crimson got up, went upstairs and went to her room to try and sleep.

Crevan looked at the guys, "Try anything while I'm asleep, you die."

Crystal face palmed, "Why do I have such a strange family?"

Crimson and Crevan responded at the same time, "You know you love us!"

"Plus it is in the hand books. The Crimson hand book and Crevan hand book." Crimson called out.

"There are no hand books!"

"There might be. Have you checked my library? All known existing books of this world and others are in my library."

Crystal shook her head, "I need some sleep." _And therapy._

A small laugh could be heard from Crimson as everyone headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the three siblings ever get a moment of peace? Will Crystal find those hand books? Please Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 GUNs and Roses Part 2

**Another encounter with G.U.N.**

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was in the living room eating breakfast and discussing the living arrangements for Cosmo. Crimson was reading the newspaper while half listening to the others.<p>

"Well we are doing improvements to the house."

"Mindy already has my spare room"

"I have to clean my spare room for you. I have…hehe unfinished machines in there."

_This is so stupid._ Crimson folded the newspaper and disappeared. After twenty minutes Crimson walked in to see them all looking in her newspaper for houses for sell. "Cosmo, could you do me a big favor? Go to the room next to Crystals' and open the door and tell me if the door squeaks."

Everyone gave Crimson a confused look as Cosmo smiled and ran upstairs. The next thing they hear is an excited scream and Cosmo showing up again. Then she hugged Crimson.

"Is…that…"

"Yup. You can stay here for as long as you want. Since you have nothing to your name, I am offering that room to you. If you move out, all the stuff in there goes with you. It is my gift to you as a welcome back and what not." Crimson shrugged.

Cosmo smiled and kept repeating 'thank you' over and over. Crimson smiled and patted Cosmo on the back.

"Well go on. Go show the girls your new room."

The girls bolted for the room while Crimson sat back down and finished her cold breakfast. Crevan eyed Crimson before smiling.

"So there is a heart in there? Or are you getting soft on us?"

"Watch it fox boy." Crimson sighed. "She just reminds a whole lot of Crystal like Tails reminds me of you. So from now on those two are official under my protection and guidance. If you have a problem with that, shove it up you tail end." Crimson got up and walked outside to her special garden.

"Well Tails, I have to say…welcome to Crimson's protection bubble. Be happy."

"Why?"

"Because it means that Crimson will protect you from anything and anyone and make sure you are taken care of health and wealth wise. In other words Cosmo is now officially staying here for like a year or till she is 18."

"Second option!" Crimson yelled from the garden.

Crevan shrugged. Then he seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah, I got those tickets to the Monster Truck Rally you guys asked about."

The group looked at Crevan in disbelief. Crevan reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of tickets.

Manic's jaw dropped, "H-how did you get those? The event was supposed to be sold out."

Crevan turned for the door, "I have connections. Now come on, thing starts in an hour. Tails and Charmy can come too. Crimson, you want to go? Got you a ticket."

"I'm good. Besides, someone has to watch the girls."

"Suit yourself." Crevan walked out the door with the rest of the guys.

Crimson looked in from the garden. The boys were gone and the girls were in Cosmo's new room. Everything seemed ok, but Crimson had an uneasy feeling.

An hour later, Crimson was just finishing up in her garden. She turned when she heard something hit the pavement behind her. There was a sudden flash that blinded her. The next thing she heard was a crash from above her followed by the girls screaming. Before she could move, she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She felt herself falling to the ground. Then everything went black.

Crimson awoke to find herself strapped to a medical table. She looked around and saw several men in lab coats off to her right. To her left was a cage that held the girls. Most of them were unconscious. The only two awake were Crystal and Cosmo.

"Crystal…" Crimson's head was swimming.

Crystal looked up, "Crimson!"

The scientists turned to see Crimson awake.

One of them walked up to her, "Ah, good. You're awake. That means we can begin the tests immediately."

Crimson narrowed her eyes, "What tests?"

The man smiled, "Tests to see what makes you tick. Commander Towers has taken quite the interest in you and your siblings. He would have preferred your brother, but we can settle for you."

"If you're after me and my family, then why are the others here?"

"To make sure you don't try anything to escape. The cages bars are wired to deliver quite a shock should they try to escape. Now then," the scientist picked up a large knife off the table at his side, "let's begin." The knife moved toward one of Crimson's arms.

Crevan and the guys were walking home after the rally. The event had lasted three hours and the second half would show the next day.

"That was awesome," Manic said. "The explosions, the giant trucks. Couldn't have been any better."

"Don't forget," Vector said, "we had front row seats."

Manic nodded and looked to Crevan, "So how did you get those tickets? I thought the event was sold out."

Crevan shrugged, "I have connections. You see….AHHHHH!" Crevan grabbed his arm as sparks begin to fly around it. The sudden pain drove him to his knees. After a few minutes the sparking stopped. Crevan was breathing heavily.

Shadow approached cautiously. After the transformation he saw last week, he didn't want to take unnecessary chances.

"Crevan, you ok man?"

Crevan nodded, "The girls, they're in trouble. Shadow, can you use Chaos Control to get us to the house?"

Shadow nodded and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. He closed his eyes, "Chaos…CONTROL!" There was a blinding flash. The group found themselves outside of Crevan's house.

Crevan stood up, still holding his arm, "Ok now we just…AHHH!" Crevan grabbed his other arm. He managed to stay on his feet this time, but the pain was still intense. "They're not here. Shadow, Can you get us to these coordinates." Crevan pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some coordinates.

Shadow looked at the piece of paper, "Are you sure they're there?" Crevan nodded, the edges of his eyes were turning black. Shadow shook his head. _Now you've messed up Towers._ Shadow closed his eyes again, "Chaos Control." There was another flash and the boys were on their way.

Crimson gritted her teeth as they cut into her leg. She refused to give them the satisfaction of her crying out in pain. She looked over at the cage that held the girls. Cosmo and Crystal were still the only two awake. They were huddled together, shaking in fear.

Crimson was about to try to say something when she heard a voice in her head. It was Crevan.

_Crimson, what happened?_ He sounded angry.

_They used a flash grenade and hit me before I could react,_ she replied. _The girls are all here before you ask. They have them trapped in an electrified cage. Most of them are unconscious. Only Crystal and Cosmo are awake._

_Listen, me and the guys are outside the base. We'll be down there in a few minutes but I have to sever the link between us or I won't be able to fight._

_That's fine, just don't lose control. I can tell you're just barely…_

_ I'll be fine. I am severing the link now._ That was the last thought before she felt herself separated from him.

"Crystal," Crimson said, "don't worry, Crevan and the guys will be here in a few minutes."

Crystal looked up, "You mean they found us?"

Crimson nodded.

The scientist looked up from Crimson's leg, "Oh, you mean the fox is on his way down? Wonderful! It seems we get to test him as well."

Crimson scoffed, "Good luck with that. He's not so easy to take down in the mood he's in."

The scientist shrugged and went back to work, "We will see when he gets here."

Crimson shook her head, _Fool_. She gritted her teeth as the knife sank into her other leg.

Crevan blasted another group of guards out of the way as the group made their way to the basement level. They only liked a few floors before they reached the place where they were holding the girls.

"Crevan," Shadow said, "That shortcut is coming up. About one-hundred feet and to the left."

Crevan nodded. Shadow had mentioned a shortcut straight down into the lab. When he rounded the turn, Crevan noticed a part of the wall that looked different. He kicked in the false wall to reveal a set of steps leading straight down. He turned to the group behind him, "For your own safety, don't get in my way." Crevan's eyes were almost entirely black at this point and his irises had turned from their normal, silver color to a blood-red color. He turned and began to run down the stairs at full speed, the rest of the group followed at a safe distance.

Shadow shook his head, _If memory serves me right, then Crevan's close to losing control_.

Crystal and Cosmo were huddled in the corner of the cage. One of the scientists was walking towards them, ready to grab Crystal. Everyone looked up when the door busted open. Crevan stepped through the door. When he saw the scientist going after Crystal he rushed over and severed the man's head from his body. He looked towards Crystal and saw she was unhurt. Other than her and Cosmo, the other girls appeared to be unconscious.

"Where's Crimson?" Crevan asked. Crystal pointed towards the table. Crevan turned and saw a scientist with a knife over Crimson's chest. Blood pooled in the floor beneath the table where the doctor had left the wounds open. Crevan turned towards the cage and punched it. The force of his anger behind the punch vaporized the cage.

Crystal knew that Crevan had lost all control at this point. She looked up to see Crevan staring towards the oblivious scientist. As she watched, Crevan's fur began to turn grey and grow longer. His muscles seemed to stretch against his clothes and his teeth turned to fangs. His eyes were solid black now and his hands had turned to claws.

Sonic ran over to Crystal and Cosmo, "Are you two ok?" Crystal nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Crevan. Sonic looked up, "What happened to him?"

Crystal's voice was shaky, "It's his feral form. It only appears when he gets really angry. When he's in it he has no control. He operates on pure instinct."

The rest of the group went to the other girls and picked them up. They watched as Crevan shot off towards the scientist, grabbed him, and threw him into the master computer. While he was distracted, Crystal ran over to Crimson and began healing her wounds.

Crevan was about to finish the scientist off when he heard Crimson say his name. He turned to face her.

"Leave him and this place to me. I want his blood." Crevan saw that Crimson's eyes had turned yellow. Although he had no control, Crevan knew better than to mess with Crimson when she was like this. He walked over to Crimson and shattered the braces holding her. There was a slight hint of recognition in his eyes. Crimson closed her eyes and began to glow purple, "Get everyone out of here. NOW!"

Shadow wasted no time in using Chaos Control.

The group appeared on a hill top about a mile from the base. Shadow looked around, "Damn, I forgot Crimson. I'd better…" he turned to go back but felt someone holding him back. He turned to see Crevan, still in his feral form, holding him back.

"Trust me," Crevan said, his voice deeper with more of a growl to it, "it would be best if you stayed here."

Shadow was about to say something when there was a huge explosion. He turned to see a large dome of purple Chaos Energy enveloping where the base had been.

Crystal, not surprised by the blast, walked up to Crevan, "Crevan, will you please come out of that form? You're scaring Tails and Charmy."

Crevan's eyes closed and he began shaking. Crystal could see he was fighting for control. He was losing. Then he heard a voice.

"Crevan…"

Crevan's eyes snapped open. They were back to their normal color. His body began to return to normal and he released Shadow's shoulder. He looked around, "What happened? I…" He looked at Crystal, "Who called my name?"

Manic, who was carrying Maria, spoke up, "It was Maria. I think she may be coming around."

Crevan nodded and was about to say something else when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Crimson stumbling up the hillside.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Crimson said.

Crevan smiled, "Any time sis."

Crimson rolled her eyes, "Just get us home." With that she passed out and began to fall. Crevan caught her. Before Shadow could use the Chaos Emerald, Crevan whisked everyone back to the house using the wind.

Crimson awoke to find herself in her armchair. She looked around in confusion. Crystal came out of the kitchen and saw Crimson awake. She ran over to her side, "Crimson! You're awake!"

Crimson winced, "And I have a massive headache. How much did I drink last night?"

Crystal smiled, "I hope that's a joke. You've only been asleep for a few hours. You need to get some rest."

Crimson shook her head, "I'm fine." She went to stand up but began to feel dizzy. "On second thought, a nap sounds fine. Wait, where is Crevan?"

Crystal pointed up, "In his room working on security."

Crimson nodded, "Good. And the girls?"

"Upstairs asleep. Maria is in the kitchen though…" Before she could finish she heard Shadow in the kitchen yelling.

"Who is that?" There was a pause, "You cheating son of bitch, when I get my hands on you I'll rip you to shreads. Nobody cheats on my sister, got it? Nobody!" Maria ran out of the kitchen crying. She took off upstairs before Crystal could catch her.

Crevan was just finishing up the security measures when his door flew open. He turned to see Maria run to his bed in tears. Crevan went over to her, "Maria?"

Maria looked up into Crevan's eyes. He looked genuinely concerned. She sat up and he sat next to her. Then she started crying again. He took her into his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. She cried for a few minutes. Shadow walked in at one point but turned around. As much as he didn't trust Crevan, he knew Maria would at least be safe with him.

When Maria had settled down, Crevan asked what was wrong.

Maria wiped her eyes, "It's that stupid, now ex-boyfriend of mine. Apparently he had been cheating on me. I guess he thinks he's too good for me."

Crevan shook his head, "If you ask me, you're too good for him." Maria looked at him confused. "If he has the nerve to cheat on you, then he doesn't deserve you." He was about to say something else when he heard doors slamming downstairs.

"Is this the bastard?" He heard Crimson ask.

"That's him," Shadow said.

"Alright then, into the basement we go."

"Use room three!" Crevan called out. He turned to Maria, "Looks like Crimson found the guy. Oh, I almost forgot." Crevan went over to one of his bookcases and pulled a box off of the shelf. He brought it back over to Maria, "This is for you." Maria took the hand crafted wooden box and opened it. Inside was a curved knife with a jeweled hilt. The blade was in a jeweled, silver sheath and was only about three inches long.

"Oh my, this is beautiful." Maria looked up at Crevan, "Thank you, but why give it to me?"

Crevan shrugged, "I figured with Shadow being gone a lot you could use something to protect yourself. So I made you a knife."

Maria smiled and hugged Crevan, "You know, you may be crazy, but I think you have a soft spot."

"Don't tell the guys that. I do have a reputation to maintain." This made Maria laugh.

She looked at the knife, "Is it sharp?"

"Very, so be careful. Oh and it's poisoned."

Maria smiled, a strange glint in her eye, "I know the perfect first use for it. Wait, did you say 'poisoned'?"

"Not the typical poison. It has…other effects." Crevan smiled wickedly. Maria returned the smile.

"Shall we pay a visit downstairs?" Maria asked, picking up the knife. Crevan nodded.

Crevan led the way into the basement. They could hear the sound of screams coming from below them. When they reached the bottom, Crevan went up to a door marked with a large number three and opened it. He led Maria in.

The first thing that caught Maria's eyes was here ex-boyfriend hanging on the wall. He was an orange hedgehog with shorter head spikes. His jeans and shirt were ripped to shreds from the beating he had taken. He looked up at the sound of visitors.

"Maria! Thank goodness, someone with some common sense." His eyes seemed filled with relief. "Now maybe you could…Wait, what's with the knife? Wait, don't come closer! I'm sorry it won't happen again! Please no...AHHHHHH!"

Crimson raised an eyebrow, "Nice one."

Shadow and Crevan both self-consciously placed their hand over their crotches. Maria pulled the knife out and sheathed the blade. There was a flash from the gems. Curious, Maria pulled the blade back out to find it perfectly clean. She shrugged and sheathed the blade.

Crevan led Maria back upstairs. The rest of the girls, by this time, were awake. Maria clipped the knife to her belt.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "New fashion accessory?"

Maria smiled, "Something like that." She sat down next to Amy while Crevan took a seat next to Silver.

"Just curious," Knuckles said, "but what was that high pitched scream we heard?"

Crevan shook his head, "Let's just say Maria's ex isn't going to have children…ever."

All the guys covered themselves. They turned when they heard the door to the basement open. Shadow was dragging the guy across the floor. His wounds appeared to be healed. Crimson opened the front door. Shadow picked the bastard up and threw him out the door.

"If I ever catch you around my sister again I'll kill you!" Shadow turned around and sat in an empty chair. Crimson closed the door and took a seat in her armchair.

Maria was smiling, "Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Crevan laughed at the reference.

Crimson moved her eyes between Maria and Crevan. She just rolled her eyes, "Maria, welcome to my protection bubble." With that, Crimson got up and went upstairs, "If anyone needs me, then get Crevan to do it. I'm going to sleep."

Crevan rolled his eyes, "Sure, lay the job on me why don't you."

"What was that?"

"I said goodnight!"

"That's what I thought."

It wasn't long before everyone went home. Before he left, Shadow stopped to talk to Crevan.

"Thanks for comforting my sister. And for giving her that knife. She told me it was poisoned?"

Crevan smiled, "The hallucinations should start soon."

Shadow looked at Crevan with a strange look on his face, "You really are insane."

Crevan shrugged, "Either that or I'm a genius. Oh well, I guess we will never know." Crevan waved over his shoulder as he went back in the house and shut the door. Shadow blinked a few times. He was coming to realize just how crazy this family was. He turned around and nearly had a heart attack as jack-in-the-box style werewolf shot up out of the ground.

"Damn it Crevan!" The only response was uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Shadow. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Crevan Babysits

Crevan awoke to find that he was home alone. There were two notes on the kitchen table. The first note was from Crimson.

Bro,

Went to a weeklong gun convention with Shadow. Don't destroy the house and stay out of trouble.

Crimson

The second note was from Crystal.

Crevan,

Went on weeklong vacation paid for by Shadow. Will see you when we get back.

Crystal

Crevan shrugged and went to the fridge. He pulled out some eggs and fixed himself some breakfast. As far as he was concerned, no one being around meant he could relax. Before he put the eggs on, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to reveal Vanilla standing there with Cream and Charmy.

"Oh, good morning Miss Vanilla," Crevan said. "Would you like to come in? I was just about to make some breakfast."

Vanilla smiled, "Thank you but I've already eaten. I was wondering if Crimson or Crystal was here."

Crevan shook his head, "No mam, they're both gone for the week. Strangely enough both compliments of Shadow."

Vanilla seemed disappointed, "I see."

"Is there something wrong?"

Vanilla shook her head, "It's nothing major. I just needed someone to watch the kids for the day."

Crevan thought about it for a second, "Why don't I watch them? After all I don't have anything to do."

Vanilla seemed skeptical, "I…uh…well."

Crevan smiled, "If you're worried about me losing control then don't." Crevan held up his right hand, revealing a black ring around his wrist. "Crimson made these after the last incident. They help me keep under control."

Vanilla thought about it for a few seconds, "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything. I'll be back at six o'clock to pick them up." She bent down and hugged Cream and Charmy. "You two be good for Mr. Crevan, O.K.?"

"Yes mam," both kids chimed.

Once Vanilla had gone, Crevan finished breakfast and got dressed. "So what do ya'll want to do today?"

"Well," Cream said, "I heard Mr. Shadow telling Mama about a free tour at the candy factory."

Crevan nodded, "Let's see." He pulled out a tablet and looked up the tour. "Tour doesn't start till one so why don't we go to the park first then we can get some lunch on the way to the factory. How does that sound?"

Both kids agreed it was a good idea. Crevan grabbed a few knives he could keep hidden easily and the three left for the park. Charmy was flying beside Crevan and Cream was riding on his shoulders. It was a bit of a walk to the park but Crevan didn't mind. After all, he couldn't drive…yet.

"Mr. Crevan," Cream said, "why do you turn colors when you get mad?"

Crevan turned his eyes up to look at Cream, "I'm not really sure. It just…happens."

"You also seem like a bad guy when you do it," Charmy said. "You're not one are you?"

Crevan shook his head, "No, it's just a form I take on when I want to protect the people I care about. It just seems like I'm bad, but I'm really just trying to help everyone." He smiled, "I'd probably go into that form if someone tried to hurt ya'll."

"So you're a good guy with a bad guy fighting style?" Cream asked.

Crevan thought about it, "Something like that. Well, we're here." They had arrived at the park. It was a pretty stereotypical park with a sandbox, swing set, and a play area for kids. There were benches where the parents (or babysitters) could sit and watch. There was a lake a little ways off and plenty of shady spots for picnics. Crevan put Cream down and her and Charmy ran off towards the play area. Crevan looked at his watch. It was about ten-thirty. He figured they'd stay till the kids got hungry and then they'd go get lunch. His watch (a custom made one that had more than one trick up its sleeve) was picking up a wifi signal. He pulled out his tablet and sat on one of the benches. He kept a check on the kids.

After about an hour he put up his tablet and was about to go get the kids when he heard a scream coming from near the pond. It was Cream. Crevan took off like a bolt. He saw a man trying to get a hold of Cream. Charmy was coming right for Crevan.

"Hands off of her buddy," Crevan called out.

The man, a human, turned to face Crevan and laughed. He had lightning reflexes and quickly grabbed Cream and turned around. Crevan was about to lunge for the man.

"No you don't," the man said. He pulled out a knife and held it to Cream's throat, "One more step and she gets a second mouth." There were tears streaming from Cream's eyes as she looked to Crevan for help.

Crevan's fur on his left arm began turning grey. He held that arm up and formed his hand into a claw. Five yellow flames formed over his hand. They shot off towards the man and began to circle his head. The man's face contorted. His arm began to move by itself. Within seconds, he had let go of Cream and was walking towards the pond.

"W-What's going on here?" The man didn't get a answer to his question as his head went under water.

Crevan went over to Cream and picked her up, "You ok?"

Cream wiped her eyes and nodded. Then she hugged Crevan tight. Crevan returned the gesture.

Crevan put Cream up on his shoulders, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Crevan bit into his burger. They had stopped for lunch at a local joint known for its amazing burgers. Cream and Charmy both had a kid's meal and were happily chowing down. Crevan looked back at his tablet. He was looking at a picture of the man from earlier on the most wanted website. He put his tablet away and went back to eating. The tour started in an hour and it was a thirty minute walk to the factory. Once they finished eating, they headed towards the factory. They got there to find several children with their mothers. Crevan was the only guy there and the women were giving him some strange looks.

One of the women walked up to him, "These your kids?"

Crevan immediately knew her suspicion, "No mam, I'm just watching them for the day."

She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when another lady walked up, "Leave him alone, he's telling the truth." She turned to Crevan, "I saw what you did in the park today. Strange power you have, but whatever works to save the kids."

Crevan smiled, "It was nothing. Besides, guy needed a bath. I could smell him from a mile away." Both Cream and Charmy laughed. It was another fifteen minutes before the tour started. Crevan and the kids were in the middle of the group. The tour guide had a microphone and was explaining about some of the equipment in a way the kids would understand.

About halfway through the tour, Crevan heard a kid behind ask his mother, "Mommy, where are the Oompa-Loompas?"

Crevan smiled. The kid was probably talking about the newer ones from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Crevan looked out into the factory and his eyes flashed. Cream saw this and face-palmed.

"Oh boy," she said.

Everyone stood stunned as a group of purple clad Oompa-Loompas walked out from behind one of the machines and started dancing and singing. They danced away and the music faded. Crevan kept up this charade throughout the tour. The tour guide became terribly unsure of herself and was constantly looking over her shoulder. At the end of the tour, everybody was given a bag of free samples. Crevan began to get a bad feeling about the samples. The company used a lot of sugar in their candy.

Crimson came home to find Cream and Charmy asleep on the couch. Crevan, however, was in the corner curled into a ball. His fur was frazzled and he was muttering something under his breath. Crimson walked over to Crevan. She could still only hear snatches of what he was saying—something about demon children and the general evils of chocolate.

Crimson poked Crevan, "Crevan?" Crevan didn't budge. Crimson sighed. She went into the kitchen, pulled a Monster energy drink out of the fridge, opened it and Crevan's mouth, and poured some of the drink into Crevan's mouth.

Crevan blinked rapidly and looked around, "What…where am…Crimson? What are you doing home so early?"

"Event was uh…cancelled."

"Someone pissed you off and you sent the place into a chaotic panic."

"You know me so well." Crimson looked around, "So what put you in that state?"

Crevan cringed, "Never give those kids candy. I had to chase Charmy and Cream through the house, which was very nearly destroyed. Charmy kept flying in and out of the rafters, Cream was jumping everywhere. I put the house on emergency lock down just to keep them inside!"

Crimson was trying not to laugh, "I'm…I'm…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Crevan stood up, "It's not funny! If Shadow hadn't told Vanilla about that stupid tour…" Crevan thought for a second and looked at Shadow who had just walked in.

Shadow just looked back at him, "What?"

"You knew this would happen. You planned on it. What have I ever done to you?"

Shadow smiled, "You mean besides the little wolf-in-a-box from last week?"

Crevan blinked, "Oh yeah." He shrugged, "So be it. You retaliated. This means war!"

Crevan walked upstairs, "Zeus! Hades! Come here!" Crimson heard this and shot upwards into the rafters. "I want you to find this guy and bring him back alive. Crimson needs a new test subject and this bastard tried to hurt Cream. You are allowed to maim him." Shadow heard two insanely loud howls that woke both kids up. At this point, Vanilla walked in. She was greeted by the sight of two massive Rottweilers.

"Oh, my." She moved to the side as the two beasts walked out the door. Crevan was trying to coax Crimson down from the rafters.

"Come on Crimson, you know they won't hurt you."

"Yes but I've already had a bath today."

Crevan rolled his eyes, "Look, you need to get room five ready downstairs."

Crimson blinked, "I only use room five for…"

Crevan raised an eyebrow, "Guy tried to take Cream while we were at the park. I looked him up and he's on the most wanted list."

Crimson jumped down and walked over to the basement door. She unlocked it and went downstairs.

Vanilla ran over to Cream, "Oh baby, are you all right."

"I'm ok. Mr. Crevan saved me. He made the nasty man take a bath."

Vanilla gave Crevan a questioning look. Crevan smiled, "I took control of his mind and made him walk into a pond."

Shadow scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Crevan sent five bolts of yellow fire at Shadow that started circling around his head. Shadow started dancing ballet against his will.

"What the…" Shadow couldn't fight it. Crevan released the flames and Shadow had full control again.

"Still doubt me?" Crevan asked.

"No…just never do that again."

Crevan smiled.

Vanilla looked back at Cream and Charmy, "So did you two have fun today?"

Charmy nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Crevan took us to the candy factory for the tour today."

Cream started giggling, "Yeah and he made dancing Oompa-Loompas."

Vanilla sighed, "Crevan, you are a strange boy."

Crevan just shrugged, "I know." He cocked his ear towards the door, "That was quick. Shadow will you open the door?"

Shadow shrugged and opened the door. He jumped back as the two beasts from earlier walked in. One of them was dragging a man by the leg.

Crevan nodded, "Good boys. Now take him downstairs to room five and then come back up for your treats." The two dogs trotted off down stairs, the man's head hitting every step on the way down.

Right after Zeus and Hades had gone down, the rest of the guys walked in, followed by the girls.

Crevan raised an eyebrow, "Thought you girls were on vacation."

Crystal scratched the back of head, "Yeah…uh, about that."

"Let me guess, you're all out of money."

Crystal nodded. She was about to say something when she noticed the basement door open, "Um, is Crimson…?"

Crevan nodded, "Pedophile on the most wanted list. Creep tried to grab Cream."

Crystal raised an eyebrow this time, "This guy have a death wish?"

Crevan shrugged. He turned as he heard someone coming up. The two dogs came out of the basement, the last one kicking the door shut behind him. Crystal's eyes went wide.

"I see you let them loose…please don't let them near me."

Crevan rolled his eyes, "I don't see why the Hellhounds scare you and Crimson. There harmless unless I tell them otherwise."

Everyone else was just staring at the hounds as Crevan pulled out two raw steaks and tossed one to each. They snapped the meat out of the air as if were just a snack.

Silver backed away, "Right, harmless. I hope these are the only ones you have."

Crevan smiled. He turned his head towards the top of the stairs and whistled. Ten more Hellhounds came down the stairs and sat in a semicircle in the living room. On closer inspection, the group could see different birthmarks on each hound's head.

"Now then," Crevan said, "Let me introduce you to Zeus, Hades, Ares, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Dionysius, Athena, and Hermes." Crevan pointed to each one in turn.

Knuckles jaw dropped, "There named after the Greek gods?" Everyone turned to look at Knuckles. Even Crevan had a shocked look on his face. "What? I know some history."

Sonic blinked a few times, "So you have twelve Hellhounds. I suppose each one has a different ability which is why they're named like they are."

Crevan blinked rapidly, "Ok, am I dreaming or is everyone getting a little smarter?" He shook his head, "Any way I actually have thirteen…although technically I have fifteen."

Manic gave Crevan a quizzical look, "Technically? Wait…you don't mean…?"

Crevan just grinned and went outside. He began whistling a strange tune that sent chills down everyone's spines. The ground in front of him split open and a massive paw grabbed the edge. Within minutes, a giant, three-headed Hellhound had emerged.

Crevan turned to face everyone, "Guys, meet Cerberus."

Manic promptly fainted and the others just stood there mouths agape. Crevan went over and petted Cerberus on one of his three heads. "Good boy. Now I want you to meet my friends. You don't hurt them unless me or Crimson says to."

Cerberus nodded all of his heads. He laid down and just watched the house.

"Uh, Crevan…" Crevan turned to see Crimson standing there just staring at Cerberus. She was surrounded by the other Hellhounds. She looked pleadingly at Crevan, "Help?"

Crevan whistled, "Down!" The Hellhounds backed away from Crimson, who still refused to move. Suddenly, Crimson was bowled over by Hades, who proceeded to bathe Crimson with his tongue.

"Crevan! Call off the mutt!"

"Hades! Off! Now!" Crevan shouted in Greek. Hades immediately backed away. He knew if his master was shouting Greek at them then they were in serious trouble. Hades coward even more when Cerberus barked something at him.

Crevan picked up Crimson and carried her into the house and placed her in a chair, "You ok?"

Crimson was twitching, "So…nasty…ugh!" She got up and went upstairs, "I need a nice long shower."

Silver looked at the hounds, "So there just big puppies?"

Crevan nodded, "Although they'll still rip you to shreds."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

Crevan smiled, "Poseidon, have at him." The Hellhound jumped at Silver who took off flying across the yard.

"Damn you Crevan! Call him off!" Silver flew up onto the roof.

Crevan, ignoring Silver, turned to the other hounds, "Hera, Athena, you two go with Cream and Miss Vanilla. I want you to keep them safe." The two hounds nodded. Hera walked over to Cream, who began to pet her.

Cream smiled, "She's nice."

Crevan was about to say something when he heard Silver, "CREVAN YOU IDIOT CALL OFF THE HOUND!"

"You gonna stop being an idiot?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Just call him off!"

Crevan nodded, "Have fun sleeping on the roof!" Crevan walked inside laughing manically.

In the bathroom, Crimson just shook her head. "Will they never learn?" She asked herself. A piece of paper floated down in front of her. She grabbed it and read the note.

"Probably not." The note said. It was signed by Crevan.

Crimson sighed, "Crevan?"

"Yes?"

"Grounded."

"Damn it…"

Crimson smirked, "Teach you to mess with my head."


End file.
